deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Damage
Max Damage is the most famous racer in the Carmageddon series of car combat games, which gained controversy, as it granted points and additional time for killing innocent pedestrians. Each race in Carmageddon can be finished in 3 ways: By driving a given number of laps in given time, by running every pedestrian over, or by simply destroying every opponent, with the third way being most commonly chosen by players and recommended by Carmageddon developers. Due to Carmageddon's lack of focus on story, not much is known about Max Damage, apart from him being not quite sane and driving the Red Eagle, a sports car built for ramming and ped mutilating, while maintaining its performance. Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by KubbyCossack) Niko was driving through the streets of Liberty City in a dark red Chavos, when suddenly, his mobile phone rang. He kind of disregarded the traffic rules or safety, so he grabbed a phone to answer the call. He averted the eyes of the road to check who is calling. It was his cousin, Roman, so Niko has decided to answer the call "Niko, my cousin, let’s go and see some American titties!" – Roman did not even leave a chance for Niko to greet with his family." "Not n…Well, actually, I have some time. I’ll come for you" – Niko said in a thick accent, and then ended the call. While he was driving to the meeting place, he listened to the Weazel News on the radio. There was something bad going on. They reported about a maniac in a red sports car that was running through the city and mutilating pedestrians. After some time, he arrived to the street they had to meet at. Niko, who was just driving past a Banshee, already saw Roman, resting against the wall – they were approx. 100 meters apart from each other. Meanwhile, Max was cruising along in his Eagle. It was as usual – splattering peds, destroying everything that stood on the way. It was his first time in LC and he already liked that – there were way more people than in Bleak City. Or Beaver City for that matter. He missed those war veterans, shouting “I was in the war” instead of running away, but hey, it IS a good day, when your windshield wiper needs to wipe blood from the windshield constantly, not only occasionally. He then turned into the street Niko and Roman were on. Roman just stood in place, unable to take any action out of fright, and his cousin was too far to do anything to prevent him from getting decapitated by the blade of the Red Eagle Mark 1. However, he could avenge his family. He quickly got out of Chavos. He did not even bother to shoot Max – he was just too fast, and Niko would just probably waste ammunition. Instead, he opened the door of Banshee standing nearby and hot-wired it as fast as possible for him. Banshee was a very fast car, and Niko was able to keep the distance to the Eagle. He even caught up a bit and would shoot the tires, but…Niko was on the road, Max was on the sidewalk, running everyone who happened to be there over, and between them, some cars were parked, and they obviously would just soak up the bullets. Fortunately for Niko, he could go for the glass. The eagle’s window area was small a bit, but the only thing standing between them were completely penetrable windows of the parked cars. Niko pulled out his MP5 and, began shooting at the Eagle. Some of the bullets hit the body, but one or two hit the windows and shattered the glass. "Who does bring a gun to car combat!? It’s dishonorable! And it’s no fun" – Max was understandably disgust at what he experienced. Some coward in a fragile little car was shooting at him. – "I need to teach him a lesson" Shooting did not work, obviously – the red car was still going and was still getting more red from all the blood of pedestrians. Niko ceased shooting, seeing that it has no effect. He either needed to get a clearer view of the driver, or the clearer view of the whole car. He sped up, deciding to do the former. He was getting closer and closer, but then, a row of empty parking spots has shown up. It would be the occasion to just shoot Max’s tires off and end this quickly without any additional risk. But since he was that close, he aimed the gun at the driver, to finish this quickly. However, Max had other plans in mind. The moment it was possible, he suddenly swerved to the left and hit Niko’s car with the side of his Eagle. Impact shattered Banshee’s window, and left some dents. Niko dropped his gun on the passenger’s seat and lost of his car. He did manage to save his car from hitting anything, but he lost much of the speed. Perhaps he would do better, if he did expect such a hard impact. "What is this thing? It feels…too heavy" – Niko was clearly confused, as he clearly thought that the Red Eagle was an ordinary sports car, not fitted with armor plates, or rams for an instance. There was something good for Niko in this collision though. He now knew to keep distance from Max. If he was going to take him out, then only with his MP5, or grenades. Max, on the other hand, was not going to keep the distance. As Niko noticed, the driver of the Eagle took advantage of Niko’s loss of speed to do an U-turn and speeding up just to destroy the Bravado. "This is the real Carmageddon, not some turd with randomly flying cars" – Max muttered. Niko had to drive away. Even if he grabbed a gun, and managed to shoot him, then he wouldn’t have the time to escape from the path of the vehicle, which of course wouldn’t just stop the moment the driver died. So he floored the gas pedal and accelerated just enough to avoid being hit by Max’s car. Then he prepared his grenades. He got his hands off the steering wheel for a while, so he could pull off the pin, and then held the grenade for some time – It would simply explode far behind those two if he threw it through the window immediately after triggering the fuse. The grenade was then thrown on the street. It did explode 4 meters next to the Max’s car, but the car’s armor stopped the shrapnels. "You persistent f***!" - Niko shouted, when he noticed not only Max car hadn’t exploded, but kept going like nothing happened. To be sure, he had thrown two more grenades. Both explosions had the same effect. This time, when Max was not slowed down by having to transfer a part of his kinetic energy to the pedestrians, Niko was not able to be faster than him. In fact, Max, being a better driver, was able to utilize his car’s power better and it now was him who was catching up with Niko. He kept getting closer and closer, so Niko grabbed his MP5, saving it for a relatively empty, straight stretch of the road. In fact, with his knowledge of LC, he knew where to look for such a stretch, and directed the pursuit in its direction. It wasn’t too far away. As the matter of fact, he just needed to turn right on the nearest junction, which he did without any problems. Max was so close, that there was no possibility for Niko to miss. He took a good aim and then… Max hit his rear left quarter. He smashed the Banshee’s taillight and caused its rear bumper to dangle, while only damage he received was a scratch. That not only caused Niko to lost aim of the Max’s head, but also made keeping the car in control more importand. Not that Max meant that, he just wanted to smash the Banshee. Then he did that again. And again. And again. The speed difference wasn’t high enough to really inflict max damage to Bellic’s car, but it was getting him focusing more on the road than his target. Niko decided that he’ll just waste some bullets, because there apparently was no way to just aim at Max accurately. And since shooting the driver was difficult due to small window area, he just went for the front tires. Front left tire to be accurate. Some of the shots did simply miss the car, some hit the main, armored bodywork, but there were some that did hit the tire. It did slow him down, but he managed to hit the banshee once more, causing Niko to drop his gun on the road. Without any gun, he could only bring Max down with grenades. Ahead of them was a junction. Niko turned right, and Max followed him. His flat front tire reduced his car’s controllability, causing him to drive onto an opposite lane. He then hit a Blista Compact head on. Blistas are pretty light, so it wasn’t that much of a deceleration to kill him, but still, it increased the distance between him and Niko significantly. Blista was wrecked, with passenger compartment and engine bay squished horribly, killing the driver and his passenger, but no one expected Scandinavian safety from a little 80’s hatch. "I quickly need to find a good plan" – Niko thought – "I can’t end up like that Blista over there…" - Then an idea popped up in his head. He then turned into an alleyway. Of course, he lived there just for several months, but his police pursuits forced him to get a hang of those. Max followed him, and noticed that Niko’s Banshee had nowhere to go. "It’s a DEAD end for ya" – Max was in the mood for puns. He backed off, sped up, and crashed into the sports car. Contrary to the Carmageddon physics, cars do not blow up in collisions. The Banshee was simply crushed beyond recovery. Max took of his helmet and smiled in celebration, when… "It’s a DEAD end for ya" – he heard a voice in a thick accent. Niko was in the mood for puns, too. And he had the similar taste. Perhaps they weren’t so different? Max looked for the one who said the voice, and noticed that the alleyway was not a dead end, just the very sharp turn. Car had nowhere to go, driver however could simply exit the vehicle, as Niko has just demonstrated. He had a grenade prepared, he just pulled the pin off and tossed in into the shattered window of The Eagle’s cockpit. Then he backed off. Explosive, put in the weakest part of the car, obliterated it. Niko approached the flaming wreckage. "Roman... There’s just that much I could do for you, cousin…" Expert's Opinion Experts decided that while Eagle was clearly superior car and its armor was enough to protect Max from bullets and grenade shrapnels, its weakpoints (namely, tires and glass) and Niko's knowledge of Liberty City allowed him to pin Max and kill him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors